


Rings

by thewayshesnot



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Ring Kink, Shameless Smut, if thats not a tag now it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayshesnot/pseuds/thewayshesnot
Summary: Type likes Tharn's thumb ring.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType), Tharn/Type (Love by Chance)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 814





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkinginback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkinginback/gifts).



Type wasn’t sure where his obsession with Tharn’s thumb ring started. If he thought hard about it, he could probably pinpoint it to the time when Tharn had pinned him on the bed and worked his fist into Type’s ass, cold metal of the ring catching obscenely on his overworked rim.

He doesn’t think about it.

If he did, he’d probably be glad that Tharn didn’t notice the way he came almost instantly once his thumb was finally buried in Type’s ass, metal dragging across his walls, eyes squeezed tight, tears leaking out.

He doesn’t think about it.

He pretends not to notice when a thick black ring shows up on Tharn’s pointer finger the day after they got into a blow out fight over nothing. If he zones out a little bit more often, staring at Tharn’s hands, it's probably just because Tharn is still mad at him and hasn’t fucked him in days.

Three days into Tharn’s sex strike, he wakes Type up with a gentle kiss on the bare skin of his shoulder, before rolling out of bed to get ready to leave for a weekend visit to his family. Type clenches his eyes closed, refusing to acknowledge the older man.

“I know you’re awake you know.” Tharn says, amusement evident in his voice as he shoulders his overnight bag.

“Fuck off,” Type replies bitterly.

Tharn just laughs, kissing him sweetly on the forehead. Type sits up suddenly and sneers at his back as he walks out the door, the loud click of the lock settling announcing his departure.  
It isn’t until much later, when he’s wandering around the condo aimlessly that Type sees something that stops him in his tracks. In the little jewelry dish next to the bathroom sink, sat the thick black ring that had been giving Type so much trouble. Type slips the ring on his finger, noting how big it seems on his finger, and the heavy weight of it. His hands are smaller than Tharn’s, not by much, just enough to make the ring slip around on his finger easily.

Type throws the ring down in disgust when he realized he’d gotten half hard in his pants, thinking about Tharn’s hands as he twisted the ring around his own pointer finger. Instead of thinking of it more, he takes a picture of the ring to send to Tharn.

_Baby: Forget something?_

_Asshole: No._

_Baby: Yah, ok sure. Why is it cluttering up my sink then? You’re always forgetting shit._

_Baby: Wouldn’t even remember your dick if it wasn’t attached._

Type texted him back scathingly, smirking at his phone in satisfaction when he sees the three dots appear and disappear after a moment.

_Asshole: Left it for you since you seemed to like it so much._

_Asshole: You should wear it when you get off later._

_Asshole: Send me a picture when you do._

Type’s face burst into flames at the texts, and throws his phone away from him. After a few moments he picks his phone back up to text back.

_Baby: Fuck off, jerk. As if._

Type lasts approximately five minutes before he goes back into the bathroom and slips the ring back onto his finger. He jerks off in their bed, moving his hand just right so the ring is dragging along the same vein on the underside of his cock that Tharn is obsessed with. He imagines it’s Tharn’s big hand instead, clenching tight around himself to stop the ring from shifting as he speeds his hand up. He comes suddenly, all over his hand, the ring and his stomach. He reaches out for his phone, and snaps the picture Tharn asked for. He looks at the photo, at the way his cock is slightly softened, hand still gripping it tightly, and the ring glinting wetly. It’s obscene, even to Type. He presses send before he can talk himself out of it, then tosses his phone aside to go clean himself up.

Two messages were waiting for him when he got back to his phone.

_Asshole: Prettiest boy_

_Asshole: Next time, stretch yourself for me._

He scoffed, even as his face heated up at the thought.

_Baby: That’s gay._

_Asshole: So are you._

Type curled back up in bed, just in his boxers as he thought about Tharn’s text. He had never done that before, something inherently shameful and gay about the thought of playing with his own ass. He reached a hand back, and rubbed a dry fingertip over his hole. It was a strange feeling, and something hot rolled in his gut. It felt nothing like it did when Tharn touched him there. He pulled his hand out of his boxers like he'd been burned, resolutely closing his eyes to go to sleep.

-

Type tries not to think about the ring the next day, just sitting on the counter mocking him. Every time he looks at it now, Tharn’s text bouncing around the back of his mind as he goes about his day. He thinks about the text as he hangs out with Techno, as he goes to practice, and he especially thinks about it as he showers at the end of the day.

He honestly applauds himself for waiting until he’s ready for bed before he slips the ring back on his finger. He’s rock hard by the time he curled up in bed, the lube already out on the table next to him. Type takes his time warming up the lube, slowly stroking his cock just to tease himself. He thinks about the way Tharn has always taken his time stretching him open with long, gentle fingers.

With that thought, Type turns onto his stomach. Wet fingers gently spreading himself apart so he can play with his own hole. He circles the rim a few times, before sinking his finger down to the first knuckle. Type gasps at the intrusion, and at the tightness of his own hole. It’d been a week since Tharn last touched him, and he had never felt something so tight in his life. He experimentally thrusts in a few times, which feels good but nowhere near the same as when Tharn does it.

Type lifts his hips to angle himself better as he eases his whole finger into his ass, stopping when he feels the cold press of the ring against his hole. Type pulls his finger out, and slowly presses two back in, the liquid gold heat in the base of stomach building. He chases that feeling, even as he grows frustrated that he can’t find the spot inside him that lights him up. Type buries his face in the pillow as he tries to push his fingers further in, but the ring on his finger keeps slipping against his rim stopping him instead of entering his body like he wants it to. Type clenches his eyes against the frustrated tears as he can’t get himself off, his movements getting more desperate and getting louder the angrier he gets. He gets so loud he misses the sound of the front door opening and closing, still chasing his own orgasm.

“What’s this?” comes Tharn’s voice from the direction of their bedroom door. Type jumps slightly, fingers pressing further into his ass for one moment and brushing against his prostate. Type opens his eyes, bleary with tears as he watches Tharn stalk closer, looking at him with a mixture of awe and amusement.

“Please,” he whines, so high and needy he shocks himself again.

“Shh, baby I’ll help you.” Tharn murmurs as he settles himself on the end of the bed, “show me what you were doing.”

Type’s fingers are moving again in an instant, burying his face back into his pillow when he hears Tharn start to move. He moans when he feels Tharn reaching up next to him to grab the lube.

“I see the problem, my pretty, useless baby doesn’t even know how to get himself off, hmm?” Tharn says softly. “Let me teach you. This kind of stuff is more than just go straight to it.”

Type whines at Tharn’s words, the same words that he said to Type the first time they had sex.

“Your first problem is you aren’t wet enough, you need to be dripping for me.” His whine gets louder as Tharn spits on his rim without warning, and Type pulls his fingers out to fuck it into him. He feels a little silly now thinking about it, he knows Tharn makes sure to get him sloppy wet, sometimes starting by pulling his asscheeks apart to spit on his hole first. When they have a lot of time, Tharn buries his face into Type’s ass, to eat him out until he’s begging, before adding even more lube until he’s literally dripping wet.

Tharn squeezes more lube directly onto Type’s fingers, and Type winces at cold liquid but doesn’t stop his movements until Tharn grabs his wrist. Type let's Tharn pull his hand out of his ass, and opens his eyes to watch Tharn pull the ring off and slip it back onto his own finger. Tharn smirks at him when he notices him watching, taking his time as he unbuttons his shirt.

“Actually, I can show you better than I can tell you” Tharn says, as he takes off his pants too, until he’s down to his boxers, settling back between Type’s legs. Tharn pulls his hips back up from where they started to slip, coating his fingers with lube before slipping his own fingers into Type’s hole, only going into the first knuckle.

Type jerked his hips away, and Tharn followed him, gripping Type’s hip with his other hand to halt his movement. Type gave into the feeling, pushing back into Tharn’s fingers, fucking himself down. His frustration peaking again when Tharn wouldn’t give him anything deeper than his second knuckle, just stretching him slowly.

“I knew you liked my rings, couldn’t even wait until I got back to get them into you,” Tharn said suddenly, cutting the silence. Type felt his cock twitch from where it hung helplessly between his legs. “That’s why I left my ring for you, knew you were too desperate to wait. My needy baby. Actually, you liked them so much, I figured I would buy another one. Make sure my baby is taken care of.”

“What the fuck are you on about?” Type said, though the anger is muted by the fact that his cock is leaking so much it’s making the bed wet, as he thrusts back into Tharn’s hand.

“What baby? You can’t have really thought I didn’t notice the way you were always looking at them. You think I didn’t notice when you came as soon as it entered you?” Tharn paused, as if he was really looking for an answer. Type stayed silent, not daring to breathe as the shame threatened to choke him, even as he got harder with every word out of Tharn’s mouth.

“You should know by now I notice everything about my baby,” Tharn murmured, amusement evident in his voice, “Which is why I got you this new ring. Do you want to feel it?”

Type thrust his hips back in answer, but Tharn moved his hand back at the same time.

  
“Good boys use their words.” Tharn says as he bends to suck a mark where Type’s ass meets his spine.

  
“Fuck you, you know I want it.” Type says back, pushing back more insistently. He’s so hot he’s panting, he feels like he’s been hanging on the edge for hours now.

  
Tharn _laughs_ at him as he finally presses his fingers all the way in, going for gold immediately. Liquid hot shame rolls in his gut at the sound, as Tharn presses his fingers all the way in, Type’s rim stretching around the rings, the new one is big, thick metal with some kind of smooth gem set dead center dragging against his rim and walls as Tharn’s fingers press against his prostate firmly.

Type _screams_ , as shame and pleasure mix, lighting him up from the inside out, finally, finally coming after so long.Tharn keeps his fingers tight against the ball of nerves, milking his orgasm for all its worth. Type whines weakly when Tharn finally pulls his fingers out. Tharn barely gives a second to breathe though, before more lube is being poured messily over his hole, and Tharn is lining up and pressing himself into Type’s ass. Type’s too tired and overstimulated to even try to make words, completely reduced to moans. Tharn plasters his body against the smaller boys back, completely engulfing his body so all he knows is heat, and pleasure and Tharn, all around him.

“Shh, baby. You’re being too loud, do you want everyone to know how much you love my cock?” Tharn whispers directly into his ear, while shoving his fingers into his mouth. The rings clack against his teeth, the taste of lube and himself doing nothing to quiet him down. Tharn groans as Type desperately sucks on the older man’s fingers, tongue swirling around. Tharn reaches his other hand down and wraps it around Type’s cock, each thrust having the duel effect of fucking Type’s cock down into his hand. Tharn’s movements get more erratic the closer he gets.

“Come on baby, let me feel you come for me. I want you to come with me filling up your mouth and your ass.” Tharn whispers, shoving his fingers further in. Type cries out, as Tharn focuses and snaps his hips harder, nailing his prostate as he shoves his fingers in so far that his rings clack against his teeth with every thrust. After a few more pointed thrusts, he comes all over Tharn’s fist. Tharn pulls his fingers out of Type’s mouth to grip his hips tighter as he chases his own orgasm.

“Baby, don’t stop.” Type whimpers, out of his mind, “Come on, please. Touch me, fill me up, I want it.” Tharn gasps at Type’s words, burying himself into Type’s ass tighter as he comes. He presses a kiss to Types shoulder before gingerly pulling out and collapsing next to him. They lay there silently for a few moments, panting for air as they recover.

As Type just starts to close his eyes, Tharn sits up and looms over him. Type opens his eyes to look at the older man. Tharn reaches out to drag a finger along a tear track on Type’s face.

“So you really like the rings, huh?”


End file.
